Drama Legacy 1: Bloom's Lesson
by alyalice456
Summary: the First story in a six story saga: starting with Bloom, she has been brought to Eraklyon to visit sky, while she is there, a series of unlikely events occur, but in the end can love conquer all... R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ Bloom is trying very hard to be a role model queen for her place as princess of Eraklyon (soon to be queen) but sky's parents are beginning to think she will not make the cut, but Sky won't give up without a fight, with her working in Alfea it will be getting even worse, but can love conquer all?

_**XxXx**_

_***********__**Thank you so much to Kyree Winx for beta reading my story, your really made the chapter ten times better.**__***********_

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I do not own Winx Club

It wasanother beautiful day in the realm of Magix, Suggestion: a realm that was home to the three schools of magic, Alfea- school for fairies, Red fountain- school for your heroes in training and Cloud tower- school for witches.

Our focus is on the school Alfea, where the school day was ending. Most of the students were heading back to their dorm for some early studying for tests or to do their homework, but that was just the students, as the teachers were clearing up after a hard day of teaching.

But six certain fairy teachers were happy to see the end of the school day.

"Ugh, this job can be so draining" Stella said as she met up with Bloom after their last class of the day.

"It really couldn't have been as bad as mine; Jennifer set fire to the classroom, AGAIN!" Bloom said in response as the two girls walked out into the plaza. "I'm sure she can control her powers, she just has to try harder" Bloom continued.

"Well at least I have the sophomore class, while you have the inexperienced freshman class" Stella joked with her best friend. She frowned as she watched the early setting sun, the shorter daylight hours the result of upcoming winter.

"I just wish I could go a day without another class disaster." Bloom sighed heavily. Teaching at Alfea felt like her dream job three months ago, but now it was getting hard, since she was assigned to teach the freshmen along with Musa. Musa's class only studied magical music theory however while Bloom taught students how to properly use their dangerous powers in the class room.

A ringing noise filled the air. Stella pulled out her cell phone. "Hello!" she said into the phone and walked away.

"_It must be Brandon"_ Bloom thought as she watched her best friend walk away.

Bloom sighed; it had felt like forever since Bloom as seen Sky, her fiancé. Since he was now king of Eraklyon, he barely had any time to see her between all of his royal duties.

"Hey Bloom, are you okay" Bloom looked up from her little daydream to see the face of Flora, one of her best friends, looking at her with a face shadowed with worry.

"Oh, hey Flora. I'm okay. Don't worry about me" Bloom responded, reassuring her friend. "Are all your classes over?" she asked.

"Yes, finally! And I'm so hungry! Do you want to get the rest of the girls and go get something to eat in Magix?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea! Stella just walked off. I think she was talking to Brandon. I'm sure the other girls can meet up with us when they're done." Bloom picked up her phone and checked for any messages or missed calls and for the tenth time that day. She was hoping she'd get a message or phone call from a particular person.

"That's sounds great, I am dying for something good to eat" Flora answered cheerfully, bouncing up and down on her toes. "But if it is Brandon on the phone we might not get to eat dinner till the early hours of the morning." she said rolling her eyes.

Bloom turned to see Stella sitting on one of the benches around the well in the centre of the plaza talking happily into her phone and playing with a strand of her hair. Telling by the shine in Stella's eyes, Bloom figured it definitely was Brandon. She let out a soft laugh.

"Well at least she's still talking to Brandon every day, I haven't heard from Sky in days." Bloom turned back to face Flora, who was staring back at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm sure he's just busy with all of his royal duties." she said hugging Bloom.

"I know but still...I miss him." Bloom said.

As the two girls broke apart from their hug Stella walked up to them with a huge grin on her face. "Brandon just called me!" she squealedwith excitement. "He said that things were lightening up at Eraklyon so he is going o be able to visit me this weekend! We're going to be staying for a week at Solaria, so he and my dad can get to know one another better!") Stella stopped herself for a new supply of air and smiled at the other two girls.

"That's great Stella." Flora responded to her friend "But did he say anything about Sky being free too? I mean shouldn't the king have some free time if his squire has some free time?" Flora frowned.

Stella shifted her eyes to Bloom "Has he not called you?" Bloom shook her head. "Well I guess he is having a busy day, I am sure he will ring you later. Don't worry about it, I'm sure he will call" Stella said, reassuring her best friend. "Now did you say something about food Flora? I am so hungry!" She went on trying to change the topic.

"Yes! I am so hungry, let's go to Magix! Musa, Tecna and Layla can catch up when they are ready. I am too hungry to be waiting for them; I had to miss lunch earlier today because I was doing some extra credit for some of my student during lunch. Flora started to walk down the path towards the school gates.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late!" said a familiar voice. Bloom turned to see Musa and Layla running towards them. "Tecna got a call from her dad and she seemed kind of upset, so she went to her room and told us to go ahead. I didn't want to ask what was wrong; I guess we can ask her later!" Musa explained.

"I hope she's okay. Let's get to the restaurant, I am so hungry!" Stella said hooking her arm in Bloom's and half dragging her toward the gate.

Bloom didn't really feel like eating anymore. She was too upset that Brandon got a week off to be with Stella and Sky hadn't even found five minutes in his busy schedule to call her.

**XxXx**

It took the girls less than twenty minutes to get to the restaurant.

They asked to be seated at a table that seated six, just in case Tecna turned up. Bloom sat between Stella and Musa. She was still in a daze. "Maybe Sky is avoiding me?" she found herself saying out loud without even thinking she was going to say it, interrupting the a conversation between Flora and Layla, The table went quiet and the four girls looked at Bloom in sympathy.

"He will call you sweetheart. Don't worry your little red head." Stella said laughing and putting an arm around her shoulders. She squeezed Bloom lightly. "And if he doesn't he will have the five of us to deal with!" she said confidently.

Bloom put on a forced smile to let Stella know that her words made her feel better. But inside she was still worried. _What if something happened and he didn't want to call her?_ She stopped herself before she continued, knowing that eventually she was going to start thinking the worst out of the situation.

Across the room Bloom spotted the restaurant manager walking toward them. In Magix, the Winx Club were widely famous, for saving the universe on several occasions with the assistance of the Red Fountain boys of course. Not to mention there were the three princesses at the table (Bloom, Stella and Layla). He must've personally wanted to serve the famous girls. "Good evening ladies! Welcome to my restaurant. What may I get you girls on this lovely evening!" he asked excitedly.

The girls placed an order with friendly manager and he walked off towards the kitchen to tell the chef what they wanted.

All the girls jumped into conversation. Stella was telling the girls of her call with Brandon and how she is going to be going to Solaria with him for a week to try to get her father warm up to him. Layla was saying how her wedding to Nabu is coming up in a few months and how she and Nabu will be going to Tides in a few days to help orange certain things. Musa was saying how she is going to be going home to Melody to visit her father, and that she doesn't know when she is going to be back. And Flora was saying how it was just going to be her, Bloom and Tecna staying at Alfea for the next few weeks.

And all through the conversations Bloom sat there in silence.

After ten minutes of silence, Bloom stood up from her chair "I'm just going to get some fresh air. It's really stuffy in here. I'll be back in a few minutes" she said hurriedly, not giving the girls time to ask if there was anything wrong before she turned and headed toward the door of the restaurant.

Outside the cold air seeped through her light top and she quickly pulled on her heavy black wool coat that Sky had bought her.

She started walking down the street slowly, letting her mind wander. As she walked, she thought of the night he had suddenly showered her with presents. Then he dropped the bomb that he would be going home to Eraklyon for a few months and that he wouldn't know when he could come back.

"Princess Bloom!" a familiar voice called out from behind her, she turned to see Brandon standing there smiling at her.

"Brandon, what are you doing here? Does Stella know you're here?" Bloom asked knowing Stella would be so excited to see him here.

"Nah. I am not here to stay, so I might as well lead on that I am not here. I'll see her on Saturday. I came to get you." he said stepping forward. "I am here by order of the King of Eraklyon. He wishes for the company of Princess Bloom of Sparks. Would you accompany me to the ship Miss Bloom?" he asked offering his hand.

Warmth erupted inside Bloom as she thought of Sky sending Brandon to collect him. It showed how much he wanted to surprise her.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, and he led her toward the waiting ship… to bring her to her king.

**XxXx**

_**To be continued in chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Brandon brought Bloom to the Royal ship, and she suddenly felt like she was in haven, literally flying away to meet her prince, or in this case King.

"Why couldn't he come himself?" Bloom asked Brandon from her seat as he was starting to lift the ship off the ground.

He smiled and tilted his head towards her "he was going crazy having to talk to you every day on the phone, and today he just gave in and told me to go and collect you and bring you too him" he answered his smile growing. "Off course he choose his most trusted aircraft pilot to bring you too him safely" he jokingly added.

"Well he chose well, I prefer you to the other guards, at least I can have a conversation with you, and all the other guards don't ever crack a smile." Bloom laughed and he joined.

"Well you got lucky with me as your driver princess" he returned "Sky really missed you" he added

"Ya, and Stella is really missing you" Bloom said back to him.

A sudden expression of pain brushed over his face before he answered "she knows I will see her Saturday" he said quietly.

"I bet it must have really been hard, not seeing her for weeks then coming here tonight and being so close to her yet you couldn't talk to her" Bloom said softly and sympathetically.

"Ya, it was but I am on duty right now and I am under strict orders to bring the princess to the king" he said turning to smile brightly.

"While you left you princess behind" she said and then saw his expression "okay, okay, I will stop making you upset I am sorry" she smiled.

"it's okay, it's just two more days until I see her, hey, did you even leave the girls a note or text them?" he asked and then she suddenly was fishing for her phone in the big coat.

When she pulled it out and saw no messages on the screen witch told her that the girls hadn't noticed she was gone, she opened the message and began to type:

_Hey, I am so sorry that I left, but one of the guards from Eraklyon showed up and are bringing me to Eraklyon to see sky, I am sorry I didn't have time to tell you guys I am going, but I'll call you guys later okay, miss you and love you lodes_

_P.S tell Ms F, that I'm sorry about ditching the classes, but its Royal orders._

_Bloom xxxx_

She opened her contacts and clicked on Stella's name, knowing she would be the one with the phone closest to her.

"There, done, my goodbye message is sent" she looked up from her screen and out the window noticing that land was in sight.

"Welcome Bloom, to Eraklyon." Brandon said and Bloom rolled her eyes at his officialness and looked down at the planet of Eraklyon

It was just as dark here as it was in Magix.

Blooms Phone bussed, knowing it was Stella Bloom pulled her phone out of her coat pocket once again and read the text.

_Never mind us getting mad about you leaving or the classes, tell Brandon I said hi and that I love him, and you have a knockout time with your king sweetheart, and I so expect that phone call later._

_Stella xxxxx._

Bloom smiled but did not begin to type an answer; instead she put the phone back into her pocket.

The Kingdom of Eraklyon was amazing, the house were all alight and the kingdom glowed in the darkness of the night the castle was no exception, it glowed with lights and it looked so grand with all the marvellous gardens to add to its beauty.

Brandon slowly landed the ship into a Helipad in the gardens of the royal palace Garden's "ready to go and see your king?" Brandon turned and smiled to Bloom before he opened the ship doors and stepped out, then turned and extended a hand to help her out.

She gratefully took his hand because she hated the steep step of the ship, remembering multiple times that she nearly fell getting down before.

When she was standing on Eraklyon ground, she felt like she had returned home, she looked around the surrounding flower beds, taking in there fragrance and beauty before turning to Brandon again who was smiling at her still "come on, it's really cold out here, I think my mission will be spoilt if you turn around and suddenly have a cold because I didn't bring you inside quick enough" he laughed and took her hand and brought her up the gardens.

"It's Princess Bloom of Sparks!" someone shouted, Bloom looked around to the palace gated to see people staring in at her and smiling.

"You're a real celebrity here Bloom, since you are going to be there next Queen." He said the last part quietly "not that anybody on this planet but you me and Sky know that you and Sky are engaged." He added "but you are still a celebrity for being the his girlfriend in their eyes"

Bloom forced a smile and wave at the people at the gate then turned back to Brandon "wait he hasn't even told his parents?" she asked him.

"He wanted you to be there when he told them and the planet about your engagement." He said back to her as they started to walk to the palace doors again.

A guard at the door stopped them "name?" he demanded in a hard voice. Bloom had never met him before from the many times she has visited this palace.

"Brandon, I am the Kings personal Squire and I am accompanied by the Kings Partner Princess Bloom of Sparks." Brandon said to the man in an equally hard voice.

The man looked over each of them for a long second before he nodded and stepped out of the way for them to enter.

"I really hate him" Brandon muttered when they had passed him.

"Why?" Bloom asked as they walked.

"He's new, and he thinks he runs the place, like the way he was talking to me at the door like he was higher up on the job role in this castle, but I think he has to look twice, I am the personal squire for the king and he is a doorman." Brandon growled

"He did seem really rude" Bloom agreed

"Ya, that's because he didn't know who you are, if he knew you were a princess when we were walking up to the door he would have been going out of his way to please you, that's what he does with Sky, but I'm thankful someone has seen his ignorant side." Brandon said starting to walk faster with frustration.

"Hey Brandon, calm down don't let him get to you" Bloom said trying to keep up with him.

"how can I, I hate people like him, suck up's always looking down on everyone else" he said coming to a sudden halt.

"look at it this way Brandon, someday, you could be known as King of Solaria along with your beautiful Queen Stella, then there will be no way of people to be looking down on you" Bloom said standing in front of him trying to cheer him up, and it must have worked because she got a smile out of him.

"Ya Boom, but I have an even bigger hurdle to jump before that happens" He said back to her.

"What? Proposing to her? Don't worry I think she will say yes" Bloom said back to him remembering how Stella is waiting for Brandon to Propose.

"It's not that" Brandon laughed at her comment "it's her father, he is not too fond of the idea of his daughter marrying the King of Eraklyon's Squire" he said bowing his head.

"ya, I guess I am in the same boat" Bloom said and Brandon lifted his head with a curious expression. "Expectations are high for me to be a perfect princess, I have to have perfect posture, perfect walk, perfect Dining habit, I don't have even half the things a princess has, and I don't think that Sky's parents will appreciate that." Bloom Laughed and she also got Brandon to smile too.

"Guess we are both trying to prove something" he said and then looked over her shoulder "Kimmy? Where is the king?" he said.

Bloom turned to see a beautiful young-ish girl with long Brown silky hair that went to just under her shoulders, with green eyes and she was dressed in a maids outfit, she looked about mid-thirties, she had a very motherly face when she smiled "he is in a meeting, he told me to come and meet you, he said that Princess Bloom can be escorted to her room and he will be with her shortly" Kimmy said politely then looked at Bloom and Bowed "it's lovely to meet you Princess Bloom" she said and smiled brightly when she rose from her bow.

"And it is lovely to meet you too" Bloom said back to the maid in a polite voice, Kimmy smiled and excused herself before walking down on of the many giant hallways.

"that's Kimmy, she has been here for years, she is the nicest one here beside me off course, and I was being nice to ask Sky if she could be your personal maid for the duration of your stay since your deserve the best and I didn't want you getting some of the shallow maids that work here that I think resemble the doorman's attitude, and he said yes, you can thank me later" Brandon said smiling smugly.

"Thank you" Bloom simply replied not being able to give much of a better answer as she took in the marvellous surroundings of the Eraklyon Castle.

It was Huge but then again what you would expect from a Castle, even though Bloom has been here many times, she still couldn't get over the breath taking sight of Eraklyon itself.

"Well, I guess I should show you to your room, but I guess I should give you a choice" Brandon said and Bloom looked at him puzzled. "Well Sky asked me to ask you if you would prefer your own room, or would you like to stay in his room?" Brandon asked.

Bloom didn't even give herself the time to think "I think I would prefer to stay with Sky" she said simply to Brandon.

"I think he was hoping that you would say that" he smiled and began to lead the way up the long stairs.

"But I don't have any clothes; I didn't pack anything before I left Magix!" Bloom suddenly realised her miss-check.

Brandon turned to her "don't worry we have a wardrobe of clothes that should fit you size, that we ordered before tonight, it's a good think Sky knows what kind of clothes you like, or you would be walking around this castle with outrageously ridiculous clothes that His cousin was planning on ordering for you."

"Wait what? Sky's Cousin?" Bloom came out with her twenty Questions, she had never even known that Sky had a cousin, but then again she never asked.

"He never told you about his cousin? Well I guess you will get to meet her tomorrow, come on let's get you to your room" Brandon said starting to walk up the stairs again.

"What's her name? Is she younger or older?" Bloom asked as they walked down the long corridors.

"Her name is Christina, she is Eight and I think she has just been put to bed so I don't think you will see her tonight Bloom" Brandon said as he stopped at a Giant door in the corridor and then continued "but I'm sure she will be running the halls tomorrow." He said opening the doors.

The doors opened to reveal a giant bedroom, as, bloom walked in she was speechless, she had never been in Sky's room in any of her visits to Eraklyon, and she wondered why they have suddenly let bloom stay with him in his room.

The room was covering in silks and it had a giant bed centred the just made the room look its size in the first place.

Bloom whirled around in her place to look at Brandon "seriously, this room is huge" Bloom said in disbelief, she had never had a room this big even on Sparks.

"Well it is a room fit for a king and his Queen" Brandon smiled at her and then looked down the hall and back to her "I should let you get settles, and ill got and tell Sky that you are going to be staying in this room so he will know where to find you, are you going to be okay on your own?" he asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"I will be fine, but you should draw me a map for this room, I might just get lost" Bloom joked and Brandon laughed with her before smiling and closing the door.

Now that she was along she looked around the room again, even though she was inside she still felt cold, but she guess that was just from excitement and she pulled her coat closer to her, thankful that she had worn this coat tonight, he would be pleased to see her wearing it.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft linen quilt cover, she had to admit for a king he did have a very feminine taste, but she guess he had no say in any of this kind of stuff.

She pulled out her phone once again when she heard it ring, it was from Flora.

_Hey sweetie, I know you probably busy but I just wanted to say have a good time, I guess it's just going to be me next week, since you are gone to Eraklyon, Stella, Musa, Layla are gone home and then Tecna comes over and says she is going to be going home too. So I'll miss you, call me as much as you can sweetheart, love you xx_

_Flora xx_

Bloom smiled down and began to Type back.

_I'm sorry I'm leaving you all on your own Flora; you know I wouldn't do that on purpose, but it was all kind of sudden, I only wonder what Ms Ferigonda is going to do without five teachers for next week._

_P.S don't worries you still have Helia there….. Love you lodes too. :)_

_Bloom xx_

After finishing up the text Bloom didn't hear someone walking into the room until he had wrapped his strong arms around her small body, she knew immediately who it was and turned in place to be face to face with her King.

**XxXx**

_**Continues in Chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_*****I do not own Winx club*****_

"You know you could have just called me and asked me to come here instead of surprising me like this." Bloom said between kisses.

"If I made you do that then you wouldn't have been here for days with packing and scheduling and everything, I needed you here tonight, I needed to have you in my arms instead of listening to you voice through the phone." He answered pulling his lip away from hers and giving her a heart melting smile.

"Still you could have given me a little heads up, I missed you today when you didn't call, and I thought you forgot about me" Bloom smiled wrapping her small arms around his big torso.

"I thought you would enjoy being swept of your feet, and I didn't call you today because I knew you would know I was hiding something and then my perfect plan would have been ruined." He said "and I would never forget about you, you're on my mind every second of my long days when you are not here." He pulled her into a tight hug resting his head on hers.

"I Missed You" Bloom murmured into his chest as she snuggled into his hold taking in his Fragrance, she missed this, being held by him, the feeling of security that she felt when only he was around her.

"I missed you too, but I have to go straight to another meeting so I will have to leave you alone for a Few hours, but I promise to rush back okay." Sky said, and her face fell.

"Really? But we just got to see each other again; I don't want you to go." Bloom said feeling like a young child not wanting her mother to leave without her.

Sky chuckled at her comment "don't worry, I will be back before you know it, I have asked Kimmy to keep you company so you will not be lonely" he said and then playfully pulled at the collar of her coat "I love this coat, where did you get it, whoever gave it to you must have had some great sense in style" he joked.

"Ya" she agreed wrapping her arms around his neck "it was given to me by my fabulous Boyfriend last month as a gift" she said before she kissed him, it started out as a slow gentle kiss but quickly grew into a hot steamy passionate kiss before she could do anything to persuade him to stay, he pulled away.

"I don't think it is a good idea to be kissing me like that since I have not seen you in weeks, you might just make me do something that I shouldn't do" he whispered the last part into her ear and a shiver ran down her spine as idea's flowed into her head.

"well, I certainly don't want you to miss your meeting you're Majesty" Bloom smiled "and later, when your finished all your meeting of the day, we can talk about all the things that you shouldn't do to me" she said seductively and kissed him, a little teaser and pulled away.

He gave her a wicked smile and went to the closet and pulled out a leather jacket "my meeting will be out of the palace, so I won't be here, but I am sure you won't need me until I come home, if you have a problem you can just ask Kim, she is very sweet and Brandon fought hard for her to be your personal maid" he said

"Is Brandon going to be going with you?" Bloom asked, not wanting the two people she was the closest to in this castle be gone at the same time, she was sure Kim was a lovely girl but she just didn't know her as well as she knew Brandon.

"No, as off an hour ago Brandon has gone of duty, I send him to his room to start packing for his trip to Solaria, but I'm sure he will be around somewhere if you're not completely comfortable with Kim." He said smiling as he pulled on his jacket.

"Well since your leaving so soon, can I walk you to the door" Bloom said puckering her lips and walked up to him and grabbed on to this coat, and also fixing it.

He laughed and kissed her forehead "god I really missed you" he said and then slipped his large hand into her small one, and pulled both of them towards the door.

"So I hear that you have a little guest staying under you roof" Bloom said keeping herself close to him as they walked down the hall.

"Ya, my little cousin Christina is staying with us for her holidays, she is in training to be a princess, and she has to do lessons every morning and afternoon practising with Jennifer, her coach." He said as they walked.

"Well, I cannot wait to meet her" Bloom said excitingly.

Sky's squeezed her hand softly when they got to the bottom of the stairs, "I promise to be back later" he said giving her a quick peck.

"Well I'll be in the room, waiting!" she giggled and let go of his hand.

He looked back at her once before walking out the door, when the door closed after him, a sudden emptiness crept up on Bloom as she turned around, not knowing what to do next.

"Princess Bloom" a polite soft voice called out all of a sudden, Bloom whirled around to see Kimmy at the entrance to one of the many hallways, that's she was heading down earlier when Bloom was with Brandon.

"Oh, Hello" Bloom said smiling at the woman who was supposed to be her personal maid "It's nice to see you again"

"the Same goes to you Miss" she said walking towards her and extending her hand "I Don't think we have personally been introduced, my name is Kimmy and I am your personal maid, I know we barely know each other but I feel that we could really get along together, I also take care of little princess Christina and I look forward to getting to know you" she smiled Brightly as Bloom took her hand.

"Really? You take care of Princess Christina? Well I don't want to put you through any extra work on my behalf" Bloom said apologetically.

"Ohh its okay, I like to keep busy and I also like to meet members of the royal family" she said sweetly.

"But I'm not a member of this royal Family" Bloom said back to her.

"No, you're not but you are still a very powerful figure on this planet, with being personally involved with King Sky, Miss, you already might as well be a member of this royal family" she said "and on the other hand you seem like much a sweet you lady, unlike King Sky's previous Fiancé Princess Diaspro, she was a terrible woman, always rude, treated everyone like a speck of dust on her nice white linen bed sheets, I really couldn't believe why King Sky was ever involved with her" Kimmy looked down the hall.

"I love how someone in the palace saw that" Bloom spoke and then smiled at Kimmy "I think we are going to get along really well, Kim"

"Ohh, no please you can call me Kimmy, it makes me feel younger, Kim makes me feel so old and only King sky call me that" Kimmy smiled "am, I don't want to push you into anything its' just I am under orders to do a job right now, and I kind of need your help" she said

Bloom looked at her in confusion but nodded her head "sure okay" she said and followed the woman down the hall. "What is the Job?"

"Well the job had got something to do with you, King Sky told me that I couldn't say what I'm about to say until he had left for his meeting" she said looking back when Bloom stopped walking.

"Wait, what? Sky set up something? What?" Bloom asked suddenly getting excited as to what it was that Sky had planned for her.

"Don't get excited this isn't a good surprise Bloom, this is one of them surprises where he had to show after he was out the door and in the safe zone, so you couldn't kill him." Kimmy said opening one of the big doors so she could walk in.

The room was a big open hall that looked similar to a ballet practise room. Bloom looked around the room; the walls were all covered in ceiling high mirrors so wherever she looked she found herself staring back at herself.

"Princess Bloom, it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you." Can an unfamiliar voice, bloom turned to see an old woman, probably in her sixties walk towards her "My name Is Jennifer and I will be your coach" she said

She reminded Bloom of her friend Layla, she had dark skin with short light brown hair and brown eyes, she was smiling at Bloom, who was in shock.

"Coach?" Bloom asked in confusion staring at the woman "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well since you are inexperienced in the arts of behaving like a princess, I have been asked to teach you some of the simple basics, you will be having classes with Christina in the morning, I am really looking forward to it" Jennifer walked closer to her.

"Why?" bloom asked in disbelief.

"Well it was organised by your parents, King Oratel and Queen Miriam of Sparks" she said walking around the room with perfect stance and grace "that you should be taught some of the simple basics, to acting like a princess, so they thought that you would prefer being taught here in Eraklyon where you can be with the king and where you could be a little more comfortable, but if you are frustrated about doing this, I wouldn't take It out on the King, he had no choice, your father planned all this." She said coming to a stop in front of her.

Then it hit her, hard… this was what she was brought her for, Sky didn't want her here because she missed her, she wanted her here because her father had asked him to organise lessons, for her to learn to act like a really princess… that hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be excused" Bloom said to both of the woman before half running out the door wondering if they were both making fun of how she didn't run as gracefully as a princess should, she ran up the stairs and made her way down the route that she vaguely remembered was the way to her room.

She sat down on the bed and got her phone out and dialled the number and listened to the phone ring.

"You are through to the main phone line of the castle of the King and Queen of Sparks, how may I help you" an unfamiliar man's voice phone said at the other end of the phone.

"This is Bloom, I want to talk to my father Oratel, NOW!" she didn't want to sound rude but what she could do… she was mad.

"Certainly Ms Bloom, let me just get our father." The man said and put the phone down before going about his job in getting her father, Bloom sat there for a few minutes in the empty room trying to control her anger, until a familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart" her father said.

"Don't sweetheart me" she couldn't help but hiss at her father "you could have just told me about these ….. Lessons, or whatever you call them, you shouldn't have done that Dad" she continued.

"Bloom, darling I just thought that you needed to know some off the basics when it comes to Princess behaviour, you know that you are in-experienced so I thought learning the basics would be okay" her father tried to explain, and he had a point, but she was no position to fight so instead she was going to ask some questions.

"Why Eraklyon dad? You know I'm trying my best to get Sky's Parents to like me, but when they hear that I'm learning the basics in behaviour, what will they think? They will think I am little girl who is incapable to being there sons girlfriend" Bloom said letting the tears run down her eyes, she had never felt more like a little child in her whole life.

"You know you are more comfortable wherever Sky is with you, you would have been so unsettled here one the phone to him twenty-four seven, we thought you would like to be closer to him when you doing you lessons so you could be with him before and after your lessons, I only wanted to make you happy sweetheart" he knew all the right things to say to make Bloom feel guilty for being mad.

She sighed in defeat telling her father that she would do, then they started talking about how Blooms mom was and how everything was going on Sparks, until Bloom saw how late it was and told her dad she had to go.

She opened one of the many wardrobes, looking for something that resembled pyjamas in the midst of all the beautiful new clothes that he had bought her.

After five minutes she walked out of the walk in closet with a pair of cream woolly Pyjama bottoms and a light white t-shirt.

After about one hours, Bloom got so tired of waiting for Sky to come back she found herself falling asleep, letting the power of the linen duvet take over her body.

She felt like she was being wrapped in cotton wool in case something was going to break her during her sleep, as Bloom snuggled closer to the Duvet she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to him.

"Sorry I was so late" His voice whispered into her ear, but she was too tired to lift her head to look at him but instead she found the energy to turned around and be facing him "your just lucky I'm so tried right now" Bloom murmured sleepily snuggling closer "Because you would have been in so much trouble" she said.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead "well I guess there is always the morning for you go get mad at me" he said and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**XxXx**

**Continues in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom's Lesson

Chapter 4

Bloom woke when the curtains were pulled back to let the light in, she jumped up, surprised and looked around for Sky, but he was not there.

"He left early" said a woman's voice from the other side of the room, Bloom looked over to see Kimmy, walking around the room opening all the curtains "he said to send you his deepest apologies, but he simply could not get out of his meeting, he wishes for you to meet him for lunch in the dining hall at twelve o'clock, but until then, you have your first lesson, with Princess Christina, is that okay?" she asked opening the last curtain.

Bloom thought there was no fighting these lessons, so she might as well just get them over with, and it was only eight o'clock, she would see Sky for lunch in four hours so that was going to be something to look forward to. "Yes, that's okay" she nodded.

"It won't be that bad Princess, Jennifer is a really nice woman and also you will be getting to know one of Sky's Cousin, so you will have little Christina to keep you company, she is a very sweet young girl, and it's okay going to be a few lesson, I'm sure Jennifer, will explain everything when you get there, now hurry up, we can't have you late for your first day now can we?"

"Guess not" Bloom said struggling to get up from the comfortable bed.

XxXx

Less than ten minutes later they were walking down the hall towards the hall, that they had brought Bloom too, the night before.

"Don't worry about this, before you know it all your lessons will be over" Kimmy smiled at her as they walked, bloom was only half awake, still dozy in the early morning.

"I guess I should give it a shot, what harm can come from it?" Bloom asked as Kimmy opened the door to the hall where she was going to be spending the next four hours learning what she should have been taught when she was a young girl, but I guess you can't have many advertisements for lessons for behaving like a princess on earth.

Bloom thought she was dressed very properly for the lessons; she was wearing a floor length light blue dress that came to her shoulders, Kimmy said you need to wear a dress that would resemble a formal ball gown, and this was close enough right?

Inside the hall were two woman, a young girl and a woman who bloom recognised from the night before, Jennifer.

The young girl was sitting in the corner playing with a plastic doll and brushing its black messy hair, the young girl must have been Christina, she sure looked a lot like Sky, she had soft wavy blond hair that went to just under her shoulders, along with the sparkling Blue eyes to multiply her beauty, she was small, but then again Brandon said she was eight so she was young, she had a Pink fluffy dress that any child at that age would want to wear, Bloom sure did when she was eight.

"Christina, I have someone for you to meet here, come over here." Jennifer said suddenly, grabbing the girl's attention as her head lifted from her plastic doll.

Christina rose to her feet and walked gracefully across the room towards the three women.

"Christina, this is Princess Bloom of Sparks, she is Sky's close friend and she will be having classes with us for a couple of lessons, is that okay" Jennifer said to the little girl.

Christina stared at bloom for a few long seconds before she cracked an ear to ear smile "Hello Princess, it a pleasure to meet you, my cousin, the king of Eraklyon has informed me about your arrival, and I must say I am very excited to get to know you in the near future." The little girl said in a high voice and also curtsied.

Bloom stared at the little girl in utter shock, in no part of her mind did she think an eight year old would come up with a sentence life that, punctuation perfect, and her ability to use big words that Bloom wouldn't have thought twice about saying when she was eight, and the curtsy? She has never met a more mannerly eight year old.

"It's nice to meet you too Christina, it's a pure pleasure." Bloom said annoyed at her own lack of punctuation and ability to use big and professional words, she also tried her hand at a curtsy, but not a very gracefully one that could compare to Christina's.

However the little girl was still there smiling at her "what age are you?" she asked stepping closer to Bloom.

"I am twenty" Bloom said smiling at the girl as she pushed a stray blond hair out of her eyes.

"you look very pretty Bloom, I'm sure we will get along very well, anyway, now that you are here I think we should get started" Christina said smiling at Jennifer who walked over to the two girls.

"okay, Bloom since you are here we are going to start out a new table of what to do" Jennifer said walking over to the white board positioned on a stand on the far side of the room, the two girls were forced to follow her as she walked "we are going to have five Lessons in total on this table for Bloom to learn, and I trust that you will help me teach her the basics Christina, won't you?" Jennifer said smiling at the young girl.

"it will be fun" Christina said simply in reply.

"Okay, this is your table bloom, Lesson 1, poise, you will learn how to sit and stand with perfect poise and grace, Lesson 2, walk. We will teach you how to walk gracefully and elegantly, Lesson 3, Table Behaviour, we will teach you how to use certain utensils when dining with company." Jennifer stopped and to finish writing all that down on the white board.

"Lesson 4, dance, we will teach you how to dace like a person of you role should dance, with elegance and grace, and finally Lesson 5, Appearance, we will teach you how to do your make=up and hair an dress yourself as a princess should." Jennifer finished and smiled at Bloom and Christina "any Questions?" she asked.

"No, I think I understand completely." Bloom said turning around to see if Kimmy was there, and she wasn't she must have left when Bloom was being introduced to Christina.

"Okay, I will give you two a minute while I set up the equipment" Jennifer said walking off towards another door out of the room.

"Let's go sit down, she normally takes a lot longer to set up than two minute" Christina said grabbing Bloom's hand in her little palm and started walking towards a row of benches on the other side of the room.

When they were seated across from each other Christina smiled and said "so why have you never had any lessons before, I asked Cousin Sky and Uncle Brandon but they said it was better to ask you myself." She asked

"Well when I was a little girl on Sparks, there was a big fight and I got send to earth and I was adopted by two lovely people, on earth back then there was no magic back then, Earth was a magic less planet and I was so young when I was send there that I didn't even know I had powers until I was sixteen, so I had no lessons when I was a kid because I didn't think I needed them." Bloom said.

"How did you find out you had powers?" she asked looking very interested in Blooms story.

"well I was at the park with my pet Kiko, and then I found myself watching a fight between a Monster and a fairy, she was getting hurt so I jumped in without even knowing what I was going and used my powers and I fought the monster off, then I brought the fairy home and she told me all about Alfea and how I could be a fairy and find out my destiny if I attended, she is now one of my best friend, Princess Stella of Solaria, do you know her?" Bloom asked wondering if she would know Brandon's Girlfriend.

Her face lit up "yes I do know her, I have met her once she is really sweet, she is Uncle Brandon's Girlfriend isn't she?" she asked and bloom could not help but laugh.

"Is that what you call Brandon, Uncle? That's sweet, you must really be close to him and Sky" Bloom asked and Christina looked down to the ground looking very sad. "Are you okay Christina?" Bloom asked.

"I am very close to Sky and Brandon, they have been like my two big brother all my life, until last year" she said looking up to bloom.

Bloom gasped when she saw that Christina was crying "what's wrong Christina" she asked again franticly.

She took a few minutes before she finally spoke "Last year My mother Died, she is Sky's fathers sister, that's how me and sky are related, she died in a horrible accident that everyone covered up on my behalf, but I went and found out for myself." She stopped talking chocking on sobs, Bloom reached across and grabbed her hand in hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"my Father, he was a broken man after that, he resented me in all ways, he didn't want to look at me, I tried very hard to make him not get to me but It's kind of hard to do that when he hates me and it was just the two of us, later My cousin Sky came to my house a few months ago and asked me to come and stay with him, I was happy because I get along with Sky and I knew I would get to see Brandon again" she stopped again and whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

"when he brought me here, for the first time in months I began to smile again, I love it here, being surrounded by people I love and everything, I forgot all about my father, I truly was grateful for Sky, I mean I know we never saw each other but the little bit of time we saw each other when I was young was the best moments, he would play with me, watch movies with me, I am truly happy for him to be there for me, as I'm sure you are too" she smiled through her tears "that's why I want us to be friends and get along together" she continued, stood up came across the little space and wrapped her arms around Bloom.

Bloom stunned wrapped her arms around the little girl, until she heard Jennifer come back into the room, they both looked up at her.

"it's time for lesson 1" Jennifer said simply and Christina whipped her tears quickly smiled at Bloom, grabbed her hand and rushed her in the direction of Jennifer so they could start lesson 1.

**XxXx**

_**Continues in Chapter 5**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Okay line up girls, to get started on lesson one, Poise we are going to be working on your stance and how to sit straight." Jennifer said pulling out something from behind her, it was a wooden plank?

"What's that for?" Bloom asked uneasy.

"We're going to tie this to you, the wood will be at your back so you will be unable to bend or hunch while you walk." She said.

"But isn't that a bit too extreme?" Bloom asked backing away as Jennifer came closer.

"Not at all, every princess goes through this when they are in practise, now come over here and let me tie this." Jennifer said getting inpatient at Bloom hesitation. "A princess should not hesitate, but just do what she is told to so with a smile on her face and her head held high," she said.

"_Come on don't be such a wimp" _Bloom thought before taking a deep breath and stepping towards Jennifer who caught her and turned her in place.

"This will be a little tight but don't worry I'll try to be gentle" Jennifer said than tied the plank to her back forcefully with two ropes; Bloom winced when Jennifer pulled the rope tighter to her torso.

"Are you okay Bloom? Are the ropes to tight?" Christina asked looking at bloom with a worried expression.

Bloom looked down at the girl and smiled warmly trying to reassure the little girl that she was not being suffocated by this crazy teacher. "Nothing that I can't handle, don't worry."

Jennifer gave one last tight pull to the ropes before she stepped back to get a full look at Bloom, who was feeling like she couldn't move.

The wood on her back made it impossible to bend even an inch, "_this was crazy, how could this be a reasonable way to teach about good posture, did they do this to Christina? Did she have to go through this terrible pain too?" Bloom thought to herself. _

Bloom couldn't help but being reminded of them old movies that her, mike and Vanessa would watch when bloom was a child, when the duchesses were being pulled into these tight corsets, leaving them barely able to breath, she had never actually thought this is what princesses actually do.

"Okay I want you to walk across the room, and remember to keep your posture perfect the whole way and NO SLOUCHING!" Jennifer said in a hard voice making Bloom feel a bit scared for what will happen if she dose slouch.

Taking in a deep breath Bloom took a step, conscious of the position of her back, trying to keep it straight, but the ropes around her torso that helped keep the board pressed to her back were cutting into her sides and stomach.

Boom winced which caused her to bend over a few inches.

"Qw!" Bloom breathed before she knew it, and was now afraid again.

"Princesses don't complain, now straighten up again and start from the beginning and do not slouch again, I only have so much time to do this lesson with you before you have to go and meet the King." Jennifer said from a few steps in front of her.

Anger ripped through Blooms body at this woman's words, making her feel like a child who needs to be taught every step, she wanted to give Jennifer a piece of her mind, but she knew that wouldn't be the appropriate thing to do, so she bit her lip and turned and walked the few steps back to the wall.

Across the room, little Christina was sitting on the bench again looked at Bloom with a worried expression.

"Jennifer, maybe you're being a little too harsh, it's only her first lesson" Christina said in a small voice.

"It doesn't matter if it's her first lesson; she needs to be taught these things as soon as possible." Jennifer said, not even throwing a glance at the young girl.

Bloom, looked straight across the room at the wooden doors and thought, the sooner she walks this room without slouching, the sooner she can leave and go have lunch with Sky.

She took in a deep breath focused on one spot on the wall across from her and dared herself not to move from the spot, and she took her first step on her long journey across the room.

The second she took her first step, the ropes were once again cutting into the skin of her stomach, even over the fabric of her dress, she knew there were going to be marks left after the rope.

But she bit her lip and focused the pain out of her mind and kept walking, "_one, two, one, two" _Bloom thought over and over in her head as she walked across the hall.

She was aware of Jennifer and Christina's eyes watching her as she went and she knew Jennifer was looking for something wrong with her walk and waiting for the once slight bit of a slouch for her to come down on Bloom like a brick wall.

But no, she kept walking determined to prove herself, walking with her head held high and when she reached the wall she felt a burst of happiness grow through her and turned towards Jennifer and Christina.

Christina was smiling proudly at her, while Jennifer was glaring holes into Blooms head "not bad, but you can do better, now please walk again across the room, we are not leaving until this is perfect, now walk" when Jennifer said that Bloom felt her happiness flow out of her as quickly as it crept up.

"Ugh, seriously" Bloom said under her breath and took another painful breath and again started walking.

****20 Minutes later****

"she has done the walk perfectly over several time, I think she has done well Jennifer" little Christina said getting tired of Jennifer making bloom prefect her walk even though it was already perfect.

"Christina, last time I checked, I was the teacher, and you were my student. I say when it is time to finish, okay!" Jennifer said just as there was a knock on the door, and Kimmy popped her head in the door.

"so, sorry to interrupt, but Ms Samara would like to see Bloom" She said stepping into the room.

Samara, Sky's mother, Bloom didn't even know Samara was in the castle, she thought she was on a holiday break away with Erendor her husband or something.

Jennifer did not look like she was pleased the with sudden interruption "Fair enough, Kim, open the rope would you please." She said walking over toward the benches where her notes were kept.

Bloom couldn't help but notice, the slight faults in Jennifer's walk, what she would do if Bloom had the guts to mention them to Jennifer.

Kimmy nodded silently and came over to Bloom to untie the ropes. "Oh my god, these are tired so tight" Kimmy whispered as she pulled the ropes loose.

"yep" Bloom agreed and took a long breath then the ropes were removed, and the big wood pallet on her back was removed. She just knew there was going to be a mark on her stomach later.

"why does Samara want to see me?" Bloom asked Kimmy when she turned around to face her.

"I don't know, but she wants to see you immediately, so please, hurry up" Kimmy said coaxing her towards the door.

Bloom started to walk but then stopped and turned around to look at little Christina who was looking at her leave with sad eyes and a frown on her face. "Bye, Christina, I'll see you later" Bloom said with a smile.

Christina's face lit up and she waved as Bloom started walking with Kimmy again.

As bloom walked two questions kept repeating them self's in her head, First, _why did Samara want to see her? _And second, _why was it just her asking, why wasn't the king Erendor also asking?. _


	6. Chapter 6

Samara - who Bloom could not help but think was nearly identical to her son, except Samara had ash brown hair whilst her son as hair that could compete with the sun - was waiting in the courtyard in the back of the castle, the Roses were in bloom, and there were all different colour roses, Red, Yellow, White…. And Black, which usually you would think would make the cheerful flowed bed look bad, but to be honest Bloom loved the Black roses more, than any other, living with Flora for four years makes you look at flowers in a whole new perspective. Yes roses were not the more colourful colour but they were elegant and beautiful but not many people would appreciate that.

Samara was kneeling down picking a lovely bright red Rose from the ground, then stood up and looked to see the approaching Bloom and Kimmy.

"Ah, Bloom how lovely it is to see you, I must say you get more beautiful every time I see you" Samara said as Bloom stood walked up beside her, they hugged and Bloom told Kimmy that she could go.

"it's nice to see you again Samara" Bloom said as Samara motioned for Bloom to walk with her, they walked deeper into the flower beds and into the royal garden.

"I heard that you were doing lessons with Jennifer?" Samara asked putting the Rose she picked to her nose to take in the smell.

"Yes, I am" Bloom answered and bowed her head, a little embarrassed the Samara knew she had to get lessons to act like a princess, how pathetic must have that sounded, and then in a few days Sky is going to tell her and her husband Erendor that there son was going to be getting married to an inexperienced Princess who has to learn how to walk in a straight line.

"Then, I guess you have met Princess Christina?" Samara asked.

"Yes, this morning was my first time meeting Christina, she is a very beautiful Girl, you must be a very proud aunt." Bloom said with a smile in her face.

Samara sighed heavily and then sat down hard on one of the stone benched scattered randomly around the garden; Bloom looked at her in confusion. "Samara!, are you okay? Are you not well?" Bloom stressed helplessly.

Samara stared up at her with sad eyes. "No, no dear, I'm okay, don't worry about me, it's just… I want to tell you something that you have a right to know… about Christina."

Bloom looked at her confused, and Samara patted the empty seat beside her for Bloom to sit, which Bloom accepted.

"Bloom, I want to tell you something that only Five other people know in confidence, Myself, my Husband Erendor, Sky, Sky's squire Brandon and Lillian and Liam – Christian's parents – now, I don't want to keep you in the dark about this, I want to tell you." She said looked at Bloom desperately.

"If you are not sure you want to tell me Samara, you don't have to, it's okay" Bloom said putting a hand on Samara shoulder for support, Samara was obviously very upset with whatever she wanted Bloom to know.

"No, I have to tell you, you deserve to know this, since soon enough you are going to be in this family, even though Sky has not proposed yet" she laughed softly, then Bloom remembered that no one but Sky, bloom and their friends knew about Sky proposing to Bloom.

Samara paused briefly and then continued, "Christina, is not Sky's cousin… in fact she is someone completely different… she is Sky's younger sister."

Bloom stared in shock at the woman after saying them words, she must be joking, this must all be some little prank to humour themselves with, seeing my expression, but Samaras expression was not one of a liars, tears ran down her prefect, flawless face.

Bloom took a tissue out of her pocket and whipped the tears away from under Samaras eyes, she figured this was something that took a lot of strength for Samara to say, to trust Bloom with a secret like this. "what do you mean she's Sky's younger sister? she can't be, her mother is Erendor's sister." Bloom asked.

"No, in face Christina's mother is in face… me. I am her mother and Erendor is her father." Samara said and more tears ran down her eyes.

But she continued with her story. "Christina's mother, Lillian, was never one for the royal spot light, in actual fact, she was in line to be the next Queen of Eraklyon, until she fell in love with a stable boy, Liam, he was a lovely man, back then it was unheard for a royal to marry a commoner. So Lillian did the only thing that she could do… give up the thrown, give up everything and marry her one true love."

She suddenly stopped talking and looked down, then Bloom noticed that two maid were walking by them, they bowed elegantly at the two and continued walking down the path, and Samara continued.

"When she left, Erendor became the next in line for King of Eraklyon, that's when I met him, and we instantly fell in love, and soon after we were blessed with a lovely baby boy, Sky, did you know we called him that because His eyes are as blue as the sky." Bloom's smile brightened hearing that.

"anyway, we loved our son more than anything in the world, When Sky was around eleven years old, Lillian and Liam paid there first visit to the castle since Lillian left ten years earlier, they asked for help, even though they were happily married and living in a lovely town… but they were missing one thing to their happy ending… a child. They asked for our assistance, from the start I was against having more than one child, because I did not want them to be fighting over the crown one day, but I still accepted, and I became pregnant. With Christina" she said.

"But, Sky was eleven, surly he would have taken notice to your pregnancy?" Bloom said.

Samara shook her head, "I went away for ten month after I found out I was having Christina, I left it ten months, because people would have gotten suspicious if I left for Nine, I left Sky here with his father as I went to Lillian's house for the period of my pregnancy. He didn't know anything about the pregnancy, I didn't want to do that."

"when I had Christina, I fell in love with her instantly, she was gorgeous and she had the same eyes as Sky has, and the Blond hair, I had no power over anything once I passed that little baby girl into the arms of another awaiting mother, I know I should have felt upset, angry and depressed afterwards… but to be honest, I was happy, I made life for my sister-in-law happy, and I was able to have more children without the problem of them fighting over the crown when they were older."

Samara went silent and started softly sobbing, and Bloom was not sure what to say, and she put one of arms around her, and Samara leaned into her and hugged Bloom.

Bloom brushed her hair with her hand and rocked her back and forth, she felt in some strange way that it would make the pain decrease, It didn't, Samara pulled away and painted on a smile for her and started talking again.

"When Sky turned seventeen, that's when we told him about Christina, by then Christina was five years old, and her and Sky were very close, when we told him, we expected him to be in some way upset, but he wasn't, in face her was so happy about it, we also told Brandon and then we swore them to never tell anyone, and never even hint to Christina about anything that might make her think." Samara again went silent thinking about what she was going to say next.

"What happened to Lillian… it was beyond anyone's control, and everyone was effected by it" She said, 'The disease just took control of her body, there was no stopping it.'

"Liam took it the worst; we knew that we had to get Christina away from him before he told her anything about her being a princess, so that is why we sent Sky and Brandon to go and retrieve her" she paused and looked at Bloom with tears in her eyes. "I would do anything in the world for that little girl to call me mom, but we all know that is not going to happen" she said.

"But Samara, why don't you tell her?" Bloom couldn't help but ask.

"I couldn't do that to Lillian, she was her mother, not me, I was just in the background, could you imagine how confused and eight year old would be if you told her that who she thought was her mother was actually her aunt, and that the woman that her thought was her aunt is her mother, I couldn't put her through that." She said and then stood up from her seat "I guess you should be going in, or else you would be late for your lunch with Sky, go on, I'll be OK,"

Bloom stood up "I can't leave you like this" she argued.

Samara smiled. "you are such a sweet girl Bloom, you think of others before yourself, a true princess, and someday I will be proud to call you family, but for now you must hurry and get to your lunch, he barely has anytime or himself these days and I'm sure all his free time he wants to spend with you, I don't want to be responsible for you missing that," she started walking away "Now go" she insisted with a smile and a way.

Bloom started walking in the other direction, trying to absorb the new information that she had just received.

And now she was going to put on her poker face so the staff would not get suspicious about anything and got ready or her lunch with her King.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 7!**_

No matter how many times Bloom had stayed at the palace of Eraklyon, she kept getting lost, after leaving Samara in the garden to go and meet Sky to have lunch, it was kind of difficult to find her way around, then it occurred to her that she didn't even know where she was going, she was never told what room she was having lunch with Sky.

And there wasn't really that much Staff walking around to help her, "_where is Kimmy?" _Bloom thought as she walked.

"Excuse me Princess, do you need any assistance?" A rough voice spoke from behind Bloom.

She turned quickly and was looking at the Doorman that she had met at the door when she arrived, the man that Brandon didn't like.

He looked at Bloom with a frown on his face, Bloom just summed up a smile at the man "Ya, I was just-'

"She is fine" another male voice put her off in mid-sentence, she turned again to see Brandon walking down the hall towards her, wasn't he supposed to be as Solaria? "I have her now" Brandon spoke again in a hard voice to the man.

The doorman shrugged grunted and walked away, Bloom turned to Brandon when he was out of sight "why are you here?" she asked him curiously.

"We'll , I got delayed with my plans so I won't be leaving for Solaria until tonight, Kimmy told that you were in the garden with Samara, so I came to call you for your lunch," he said and then started walking down the hall that he had come room.

"Did I leave him waiting long?" Bloom asked

"No, he just gone tin about five minutes ago, I just came to get you because Kimmy was busy" Brandon said stopping at a big door "We'll I guess I'll say goodbye, I don't think we'll see again before I leave tonight, so enjoy the rest o your visit, and keep Stella posted, so then I'll be kept posted" he joked and Bloom smiled.

"Of course, and you keep Sky posted so then I'll know how bonding week with her parents are going" Bloom gave him a quick hug.

"I'll keep that in mind, now get in there, I'll see you later Bloom" he said and started walking off.

Bloom took a deep breath and opened the door, the room was big, which came as no surprise to Bloom as she looked t over, a giant table, Picture portraits all over the walls of previous Kings and Queens of Eraklyon, including, Erendor, Samara and Sky, and three huge windows lined the wall, with giant seats at the bottom for people to sit, which once was being occupied.

Sky was sitting on one of the giant window seats looking down at something, as Bloom walked up to him, she saw what he was looking at.

"Kiko! Lockette!" Bloom smiled and ran the fest of the distance to hug her funny little fury bunny, and her cute little pink pixie.

"I thought you might like some company, since I'm not here that much" Sky said pulling Bloom onto his lap on the window.

Bloom turned and kissed Sky lightly on the lips "thank you" she smiled and then looked down at Kiko and Lockette who were playing together.

"Bloom, can we go play around the castle?" Lockette asked.

Bloom looked at Sky for the answer to that question, it was his castle after all, he smiled back "sure you can, but don't get lost." The Bunny and Pixie jumped and both ran and flew out the door.

"Are you still mad about the lessons?" he asked me as he played with a strand of her hair.

"No, I'm not, it was kind of fun, not the actual lessons but meeting Christina was fun." Bloom smiled and then frowned, remembering the conversation with Samara in the garden.

"Oh, yes, she was really excited to meet you" Sky said bluntly, and Bloom turned around on his lap to face him.

"Do you want to tell my something?" Bloom asked him and he looked at her with a guilty expression but quickly covered it with fake confusion.

"No, why would you say that?" he said and painted on a smile, but that only made Bloom more agitated that he wasn't telling her.

"You're unbelievable, I give you a chance to tell me and you lie to me" Bloom said getting off his lap and standing next to him, looking down at him with her arms crossed.

"Tell you what? Why do you think I have something to hide?" he asked looking up at her and holding out his hand for her to sit back down with him again.

"I was out in the garden with Samara; she was telling me about Christina, about how she actually your sister, and not your cousin, is it true?" Bloom asked him and he let out a heavy sigh.

"That wasn't for her to tell you" he said and Bloom sat down beside him.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" Bloom asked him, he looked at her sadly and then shook his head.

"Of, course I was going to tell you, but I wanted to be the one to tell you, my father think that we shouldn't tell you, but myself and mom decided it would be best for you to know, but I just didn't think she was going to tell you" he said and put his head down and took in a deep breath before looking at her again. "I really was planning on telling you, I wouldn't not tell you about something that important, but its kind of a hard subject to talk about" he said.

Bloom saw that he was being genuinely honest then got angry at her for being hard on him about the subject, of course it was a hard subject for him to talk about, and Bloom moved back onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know it is, I'm sorry" she murmured and pulled back to look at his face. "do you want to talk about it, I can always tell when you want to talk about it" she said

He smiled and looked out the window and then tuned to me "I have the rest of the day off, and I think I want to spend every minute of it with you." He said simply holding her face in both of his strong hands.

"well, we can talk about it, then we can go and to something to clear your head" Bloom smiled and he smiled back at her and kissed her.

"you always know how to make me feel better" he said and began talking.

_**XxX Continues in Chapter 8 XxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 8!**_

"I Knew Christina since she was born" He began talking "actually I am her godfather, and my other cousin – who is actually my cousin – Mellissa is her godmother. I loved Christina, she was by far my favourite relative, but maybe that has to do with the fact that we spent so much time together, my parents… or our parents really, always kept up in contact, made sure that we got along" he paused and Bloom took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I would be send there to play with her, she would never come to the castle, which I didn't take much notice of back then, I was only a kid after all, but over the years I grew a powerful bond with that little girl, and so did Brandon, the three of us would always play, go for adventures in the woods or swimming at the lake" he Smiled thinking of the happy memories. Before he started again.

"even though there was twelve years between us, were so close, but when I turned Fifteen we got to see even less time with each other when myself and Brandon left to go to Red Fountain" he said.

He stayed silent for a few seconds just staring out the window, biting his lip, Bloom saw his eyes go red, and she knew that he was hurting. "Sky, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay-'

"No" he interrupted her, I need to talk about this and you need to know this" he paused briefly before speaking again.

"I'll only got t see her during the Summer after I started at Red Fountain, because I stayed in Magix during all the other breaks during the year, because I met you, and I know that we weren't together that year, but I still liked to spend time with you, and also I didn't want to come here and have Diaspro with me twenty-four/seven, so I only got to see Christina, during Summer."

"Then, after our first year after the army of decay thing, and my splitting with Diaspro, my parents thought that myself and Brandon were old enough to know that the little girl who I always though was my cousin was actually my younger sister."

"When I found out the secret I was mad at my parents for not telling me sooner, and happy that Christina was my sister, I didn't talk to my parents for the whole summer and then we came back for our second year at Red Fountain and I didn't see Christina then, its horribly because after I found out that Christina was my sister, I wanted to spend more time with her, even though it was impossible, since I was so busy"

"And then Lillian died, and that just shook the whole place, we had no worries for Christina, Liam loved her very much, we assumed that they would come through this. But Liam blamed everything on Christina, he saw Christina as a devil. He couldn't stand the sight of her."

He looked away from Bloom again and focused his vision to look out the window again, Bloom didn't push him to speak again, she let him take his time and feel comfortable, and until he looked back at her and this time a single tear was making its way dorm his left cheek.

"When Myself and Brandon went to get her, she was in her room, on her bed, holding a blanket and a picture of Lillian crying, when we tried to talk to her, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she was terrified, she was afraid her father was going to be angry if she talked to us"

Bloom couldn't help but think of her friend Musa, who lost her mother when she was young and her father went into depression, but at least he got out of his depression and there okay now, but from the sound of thing I don't think Christina is going to get her daddy back.

"When we brought her back here, it took her a few days to get settled in with everything, I was so happy to see her smile again, and she was really happy to find out that you were coming to stay, she has been dying to meet you"

"So are you going to tell her about this?" Bloom asked.

He sighed heavily "Were not planning on telling her anything, we think it's better off this way.

Bloom shook her head "Trust me Sky that is not a good idea, you're doing the same thing to her as what happened to me, Mike and Vanessa didn't tell me I was adopted till I was sixteen, I didn't show it, but I was devastated that they didn't tell me sooner, trust me the longer you wait to tell her that more angry she is going to be at you sky, you have to tell her" she said squeezing his hand tightly in hers.

"It's not our choice to make Bloom, it's my parents." He said.

"Oh please, do you honestly believe for one second that Samara doesn't want to tell Christina about her? Sky you can't believe that, and I know you, family is everything to you, you have to have some say in this discussion."

"That's the ting Bloom, I don't have any say, she isn't my child" Sky said his head down.

Bloom, getting frustrated put both hands on either side of Sky's face and forced him to look at her. "No, you're not her parents, but you are her brother, you think that stopped Daphne from telling me about my parents, sometimes you have to go against the rules if it's for the rest."

"Bloom! There is nothing that can be done about this, so just drop it!" he shouted and Bloom, speechless stood up, he had never shouted at her before, not like this, couldn't he see she was just trying to help "Bloom?" Sky asked reaching for her.

She shrugged him off and began walking to the door. "Bloom where are you going?" he said walking behind her.

She turned back towards him when she opened the door. "I'm going to my room, I need a rest from all this sudden drama, alone" she said walking out the door leaving him behind, she wasn't going to go back to her room.

Instead she walked down the hall, half lost and then soon figured out her way, soon she was at the familiar giant door that led to the big ball room, she opened it, took in all the ceiling to floor length mirrors and then say Christina and Jennifer in the corner.

"Bloom!" Christina smiled when she saw be walking towards her, it looked like she was in the middle of her lesson, and Jennifer looked confused to why Bloom was there. "Princess, what are you doing here, don't you have lunch with the king?" she asked.

"Actually, there was a change of plans and I have nothing else to do this evening, so I was wondering if we could have Lesson 2?" Bloom asked.

"Off course" Jennifer half smiled.

**XxX Continued in Chapter 9 XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Lesson 3!**_

'well in the last session that we had this morning, bloom you have covered the first two lessons in one poise and walk, so actually, this is our third lesson, table behaviour.' Jennifer said taking Bloom hand in hers.

'For this lesson, we have to go to one of the dining halls, Christina, you can come with us if you would like.' Jennifer and Bloom looked down at the little girl, and bloom couldn't stop but see the remarkable resemblance between her and her older brother Sky, even though she doesn't know it, Bloom felt like this was all wrong, Christina has a right to know.

For one, she thinks Sky is her cousin, Her mother is dead when in fact she is actually her adopted mother and her really mother is in the very building.

Bloom knew that it wasn't her place to make the choice to tell her, it was between Sky and his parents.

'Ok, I would like to come.' Christina smiled and mad sure to show all her parley white teeth as she did so, she was a beautiful girl, and someday she will become a beautiful woman.

When we got to the dining room, Jennifer left us to go and get the table prepared for the lesson, leaving Bloom and Christina to sit at the big table.

'I love the dining halls in this castle, there so big and bright.' Christina beamed focusing on the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded the room.

'Yes, it beautiful.' Bloom simply answered back to the girl.

'I can't wait for the ball on Saturday.' She cheered.

Bloom looked at her confused. 'Ball? Here? What ball?'

Christina looked at her puzzled. 'The ball that was arranged by Sky, he said he has something that he wants to tell the kingdom, so he is having a big ball on Saturday.'

'But today is Thursday, that's two days away, why didn't Sky tell me about this?' Bloom asked.

'He told me he was going to tell you about it when he accompanied you to lunch.' Christina answered.

And he probably would have if Bloom didn't go into the subject about Christina and everything and then stormed off, but she was mad, and so was he she gets that but he shouted at her, he never shouted at her before and it really hurt.

Then it hit Bloom, the announcement he wants to tell on Saturday, that he engaged to the princess of Sparks, that is what it's going to be, why didn't he tell her sooner, it was in TWO DAYS!

Just then Jennifer came back into the room with two maids that Bloom had never seen before, they were probably the kitchen staff, and with someone else…. Ms Ferigonda.

'Bloom, how are you, I missed you.' Ms Ferigonda said coming over to give her a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

'Ms Ferigonda, what are you doing here?'

'I came to talk to Sky's parents and then I heard about this sill idea that you need lessons, who's idea was this?' she asked.

'My fathers.' Bloom answered her.

'You give me one minute and let me call him.' Mr Ferigonda said pulling out her phone and walking out of the room leaving all the girls standing there confused.

'Who is she?' Asked Christina.

'She, is the principle of Alfea, the school for fairy's that I want too and not she is my Boss because I work for her.' Bloom replied back to Christina.

'What do you work as?' she asked back.

'As a teacher with my six friends, well Five, Roxy doesn't exactly teach there.' Bloom said still staring at the door Ms Ferigonda left through

Jennifer was about to say something five minutes later but was stopped by Ms Ferigonda coming back into the room.

'I really don't know what has gotten over Oratel, you don't need lessons, my dear Bloom, this is unbelievable.' Ferigonda said and turned to Jennifer 'Bloom no longer needs these Lessons, and I will be taking her now.'

'Yes, Miss!' Jennifer didn't argue, and Ms Ferigonda pulled Bloom by the arm out of the room, with the two maid, Jennifer and Christina staring after them in shock.

When they were out in the giant hallway Ms Ferigonda turned to Bloom. 'Bloom, sweetie, what is going on?' she asked.

Bloom looked at her confused. 'What do you mean, I'm okay.'

'That's not what Daphne says, she sensed your distressed ora and asked me to come here and get to the bottom of this, is it the lessons that were upsetting you, because you don't need them I told Oratel that.'

'Ms Ferigonda, there is nothing wrong with me, I promise you, it's just the nerves about Sky announcing our engagement in two days' time, that is all.' Bloom tried to reassure her, knowing she couldn't say she was actually really upset about Christina.

'Don't make me use a truth spell on you dear, even I know what is a lie.' She glared at me, but she didn't look that mad, more confused.

'There is nothing wrong I assure you, did you really come all this way just to ask me what was wrong?' Bloom asked and Ms Ferigonda sighed.

'Bloom to be honest with you, I am worried, I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen on the night of the ball, and I came to talk to Sky about something.'

'What do you want to talk to him about?' Bloom dared ask.

'It has nothing to do without you, my dear, don't worry, I just with to speak to him about this feeling I have, everyone in the castle said that he was with you, but now I found you, he is not with you, do you know where he is?' she asked.

Bloom honestly had no idea, he had never told her what he was planning on doing after lunch, and with her storming out on him, I don't think she will be the first person that he wasn't to talk to right now.

'Ah there he is!' Ferigonda said suddenly bringing Bloom out of her trance to see that Ferigonda was looking behind her, Bloom turned to see Sky walking in our direction, he didn't look mad, but then again he didn't look happy either, his expression was unreadable.

'Sky I have been wanting to speak with you.' Ferigonda said.

'it's okay Ferigonda, I talked to Daphne, she told me and now I am on top of it.' Sky said walking past Bloom, not even looking at her, and went into the dining hall 'Christina, come here please.'

Bloom and Ferigonda looked at him in confusion as Christina skipped across the room and high fived Sky. Bloom couldn't help but smile at the two.

'Christina, I am going to bring you somewhere, how do you like going on a little trip.' Sky asked her and Christina's face fell immediately.

'Do you not want me here anymore?' She asked.

'Of course not we just thought you would like to go on a trip.'

'No, I know what you're doing. You are all tired off me, and now that you gave me your little bit of charity, you are going to send me back home, I wont go back to day, I refuse to go back to that man who hates to see the sight of my. I WONT GO!.' She screamed and ran away from him past bloom, Bloom tried to stop her, but there was no chance.

'Christina!' Sky called after her, but she kept running. He sighed 'I tried, Ms F.'

'What the hell is going on!' Bloom said in out right frustration.

They both looked at him, both with the same expression, worry.

'she can't be here for the ball Sky, she just cant.' Said a new voice coming from down the hall, they all looked to see Samara and Erendor walking down the hallway towards them.

'I tried, Mom.' Sky said and sighed heavily.

'Well, you didn't try hard enough, if she is here for the ball we are all going to be in danger of this coming out.' Samara said.

'Ya, well what am I supposed to do about it.' Sky said turning towards them and looking mad now. 'It's not my fault this secret could get out, I had nothing to do with this happening, why do I have to be the one to fix this, you should fix this, I have enough on my plate right now.'

'Sky calm down, we have to think about this reasonably.' Erendor said, Bloom just listened in complete confusion. Do they mean the secret about Sky being Christina's sister?

'How is this problem going to possibly be settled reasonably?' Sky asked his father and then look at Ms Ferigonda. 'You didn't have to come all this way, you could have called.' He said to her.

'Its okay I don't mind, I did need an excuse to get out of Alfea, I needed some me time.' Ferigonda said lightly.

Bloom having enough of this decided to leave the group in their discussion and headed to her room, she thought about going to see if Christina was okay, but she thought it would be better if she just left her.

Bloom quickly put on her pyjamas when she got to her room, and hopped into bed wrapping herself in the thickness of the most comfortable blanket ever! And she quickly fell into oblivion.

A few hours later Bloom felt Sky get into bed, and her automatically turned around and cuddled into him, in exchange, he wrapped his arms around me. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you today.' He said and hissed the top of my head.

'I might forgive you.' Bloom laughed, and they both fell asleep in each other arms.

**XxX Continued in Chapter 10 XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bloom's Lesson **_

_**Chapter 10**_

In the morning when Bloom woke up, she found that Sky was still there fast asleep, she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, but then she realised he was suddenly away and he tightened his arms around her to pull her close to him and made the kiss more passionate.

'Good morning.' Bloom whispered between kissed.

'Good morning.' He said back to her and then pulled away from her and looked around at the clock 'I guess I should be getting up.'

Bloom tightened her grip on his arm silently saying don't go, he chuckled and lent in to kiss her again, not a real kiss, but a quick peck.

'But why, you always have to go somewhere!' Bloom moaned while he got out of the bed 'Please stay!'

He turned and smiled. 'Sorry, I have a ball to plan.'

Then she woke up fast and sat up on the bed. 'Ya, why wasn't I told about this ball until last night by Christina, why didn't you tell me?'

'Well I was going to when I brought you to lunch, but you got me distracted talking about Christina.' He said sitting down in the bed beside her.

She took the opportunity and cuddled up to him and rest her head on his chest, he let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around her small body. 'Ya, what was going on last night, why do you have to take Christina away?'

He didn't reply to her immediately, he stay silent for a few seconds, and Bloom started to wonder was she listening to her at all but then he said. 'someone in the castle knows about Christina, he or she has send us a note claiming that they live inside the walls of the castle and they know about Christina, and they are going to tell her and everyone in Eraklyon.'

Bloom sat up and looked at him, he looked back at her with a sad expression.

'We were going to send her to Alfea with Ms Ferigonda, tell her she was going to get some pre-hand experiences about her powers but as you saw, she wasn't two keen about leaving, she is afraid to go back to her father.' He closed his eyes 'Even though that is not possible.'

'Why isn't that possible?'

'Because Liam is dead.' He said and turned to look at her again, she stared at him in horror, that was not true, how could he be dead, why didn't they tell her.

'What?' Bloom said and he pulled her close to him again and gently rocked her back and forth.

'A few days after we took Christina from him, he decided that with his wife gone and his daughter not even his own he done away with his life.' Sky said softly.

'Oh my god.' Bloom said putting her hand to her mouth in shock, she couldn't say anything so he continued.

He got up and walked across the room and opened one of the drawers by the mirror and returned with a piece of paper. 'This was a note he wrote before he killed himself.'

Bloom took the paper from him with shaking hands and started reading note.

_This note is to be brought to the king and Queen of Eraklyon_. (Was written on the front)

_I cannot do this anymore, I haven't got the strength, I have nothing worth living for now that my wife is gone and Christina is not even mine, I hope that you understand Samara and Erendor, no one had planned for this to happen, I just wanted my happy family and a year ago I had it, and everything was taken away from me, even though I love Christina deeply, she is not mine, she is yours and it doesn't feel right me raising your child anymore, please understand, I leave Christina in your care please take care of her, and please tell her how eternally sorry I am for how I treated after Lillian died, and that I love her more than anything._

_P.S please I beg you, tell Christina the truth, don't let her grieve over the people who she thinks are her parents, I beg you, tell her. It is my dying wish, please follow my wish._

Boom felt tears run down her face as she read.

'She doesn't want to go back to him, but I honestly don't have the heart to say that he is dead, and the she will start to says that she is an orphan, and the public find out that her supposed father is dead, they are going to take her away into and orphanage, and I can't handle that Bloom, I just cant.' He said and stood and rubbed his eyes.

Bloom knelt up in the bed and reached up to cup his face in hers, his eyes were red and a tear made its way down her face, she gently rubbed them away with her fingers and then kissed him 'It won't happen, you won't let them, you are the king, can't you stop them from taking her, to them she is your cousin.'

'I can't to, but Mother and father thinks it would be best for everyone if she went to and orphanage.' He said.

'What, why would they think that was the best, that is a horrible thing to do, you can't just put her into and orphanage.'

'What can I do Bloom, she not my child, and I hardly see mother and father trying to adopt her, even though she is their birth child, they will think it is too hard.' He said and then walked away from her too the window, his back turned to her.

Then a thought passed her mind, she thought it was the a bit ridiculous, but what harm would it be to say.

She got out of the bed and walked over to him, stopping three feet from where he stood looking out the window, she took a deep breath.

'Why don't you adopt her?' she asked, unsure if it was the best idea anymore.

But it worked in getting him to turn around he looked confused so she continued with her theory. 'Why don't we both adopt her, both of us, I mean it could be a great way to keep her here and look at you, you care so much about her that you will do anything to keep her safe, and I wouldn't mind, because in the last two days I have fallen in love with that child,' she finished and he just stood there looking at her.

'would you actually do that for me?' he asked.

'I would do anything to make you and that little girl, I have never been in an orphanage but anybody would know that they are not the nicest place, and how could I sit by and watch you give up your sister, I would be happy to adopt Christina.' She said.

In one quick movement he was across to her, had her wrapped in a hug and her lips were captured by his and she treaded her fingers into his hair and moaned in delight.

'Thank you.' He said between kisses.

When they came back up for air sky's blue eyes were shining with delight.

'let's not get hasty we can't just go in and tell make them hand her over to us, we have to ask her fist, then your parents and then my parents and then you have to announce our engagement.' Bloom chuckled and he smiled and grabbed her hands in his 'Well then let's get dress and go to talk to my parents.'

'And she doesn't have to go away now?' Bloom asked

He laughed 'No, not anymore.'

'and were going to tell her what Liam wants her to know.' Bloom asked him remembering how Liam wanted Christina to know about her parents.

Sky looked uneasy then a smiled spread across his face 'I guess we can't keep it from her forever.'

**XxX Continued in Chapter 11 XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 11!**_

Sky and Bloom, hand in hand made their way down a huge hall, Bloom not exactly knowing where he was leading her, today she wore a summer dress that went to just above her knees, tucked in at the waist and frilled from the waist down, and she also wore them with sensible flat shoes and her hair let down.

Sky was reading blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a pair of running shoes, Bloom thought it wasn't very formal of the king to be wearing them, but they did make him look very handsome.

He suddenly stopped them in mid stride outside a huge door, 'Are you sure about this?' he asked 'I don't want to push you on this, if you're not ready, we can wait a while.'

'If we don't do this now then where might she end up Sky.' Bloom answered and he smiled at her and kissed her, just a quick one, then opened the door and walked in, Bloom walked in after him to see Samara and Erendor standing at the other side of the room – which bloom recognised as the throne room – and they were standing with Ms Ferigonda, and Bloom parents and Daphne!** (A/N in this story Daphne has regained her human body, it's just easier to fit into the story)**

'Mom, dad, Daphne?' Bloom said in surprise as King Oratel, Queen Miriam and Princess Daphne all turned towards Bloom.

Bloom ran over to her mother and gave her a huge hug. 'Bloom, I missed you so much!' She said happily as she clutched Bloom closer to her.

'I missed you to mom!' Bloom said and then turned to her dad and gave him a hug 'I'm still upset with you.' Bloom whispered to him and he chuckled and pulled her back.

'Say what you want, but I know at the end of the day you still love me.' He said all smug and Bloom playfully hit his right arm.

Bloom barely got to turn towards her sister before she practically jumped on her and smothered in a hug 'I don't think you realise how annoying dad can be when you're not there.' She said and Bloom laughed.

'What are you guys doing here?' Bloom asked them.

'Well we were going to wait till tomorrow to come for the ball tomorrow night but Samara and Erendor said it would be nice if we came earlier, so we gladly accepted the invite to get a little break.' Miriam told her daughter

'Sky what are you doing here?' Erendor demanded 'I thought we finalised it last night that you don't want any part in this anymore.' He said.

'I know I said that, but we have come up with an idea,' Sky said to his father. And then looked at Bloom signalling her to speak.

'Well it was my idea, after I head about if the authorities found out about Christina and the person in the castle sending threats to tell her, well I suggest firstly that we tell her.' She said letting them consider that.

'But what happens after we tell her?' Ms Ferigonda asked 'She could reject everyone for keeping this from her for years and not want anything to do with any of you. Or she could accuse you of lying to her.'

'But she has to know,' Bloom persisted 'It will be better if she found out from someone she loves then some stranger in years to come, that will hurt more, trust me I was sixteen when I found out Mike and Vanessa weren't my real parents, I know what it feels like, when they told me that, I was hurt that they didn't tell me sooner, so you have to tell her now.'

Erendor stood there looking at her and Samara looked on the edge of tears. 'Erendor, I know where you are with this.' Oratel said stepping closer to Erendor 'I understand the one thing you want not is for her to know what you are her father, and no you are thinking of the consequences and the trauma she will have to go through, but after that, there Is a good chance she will understand why you didn't tell her and she will come to love you.'

Erendor sighed 'I guess it is about time we told her.'

'But how are you going to tell her.' Daphne asked as she took hold of Blooms hand.

'And more importantly, how is going to tell her?' Erendor asked.

'I will tell her.' Samara said stepping forward. 'She is my child, I should be the one.'

'No.' Erendor said, and Samara turned around and looked at him in surprise. 'You can't be the one to tell her sweet heart, it has to be someone that she is close to, during the girls while stay here, you have been keeping your distance from her Samara, she need to be told by someone she knows and trusts,'

Samara thought about it for a minute or two and then sighed 'I guess you're right, but then who?'

Erendor turned to his son 'Sky, it has to be you, she trust you more than anyone, as far as I know anyway.'

Sky looked for a minute like he was going to say no, but then he looked at Bloom and then back to his father 'OK, I'll do it, but we have to tell you the second part of our plan.' He said and waited for the nod from his father.

Bloom walked over to sky and took his hand 'in the case where Christina is at risk from being taken by the authorities to be put into an orphanage, we are prepared to take her, we have acknowledged dad that you and Mom are unable to take care of her, and since she is so close to myself and Bloom, we will take responsibility.' Sky said, and both his parents and Blooms froze.

'That is such a good idea!' Daphne cheered.

'But you're so young.' Miriam said to both of them.

'We know that, but she needs someone there for her, and we are both willing to do that.' Bloom said to her mother.

'Don't you think that is kind of odd, that you are planning on adopting this girl and yet you two aren't married, not even engaged?' Erendor said.

From the corner of her eye, Bloom could see that her father had a confused expression on his face, he, Mom, Daphne and Ms Ferigonda knew that Sky and her were engaged, but I think he was more confused that Erendor didn't know.

'Well, Mom, dad about that, I was going to tell you and the rest of the kingdom tomorrow at the ball, but considering the circumstances, you should know that myself and Bloom are engaged, I asked her to marry me a few months ago now, I wanted to tell you, but I never really got the chance.' Sky said.

As soon as he said that 'FINALLY!' Samara practically screamed and ran towards both of them 'I can't believe you took so long to tell us, but that's beside the point, I am so happy for both of you.'

'Thank you.' Bloom said happily.

'I can't believe you didn't tell them before this.' Miriam said to Bloom.

'So, do you think it will be a good idea, if we take in Christina as our own to keep her here?' Sky asked.

Erendor looked at Bloom 'Bloom, dear, I am very happy that you have even considered taking on such a task for us, but if you are so willing to do it, I have to ask, are you ready to be a mother figure to someone, you are so young?'

Bloom didn't even have to consider what he said 'I have decided what I want to do, and I don't want to see that little girl in an orphanage, and yes I am more than happy be a mother to Christina.'

'Oh well in that case-' Erendor was cut of by the door suddenly opening, they all looked around, it was Kiko and Lockette, and they looked scared.

'Bloom, oh Bloom, we have been looking everywhere for you, something really, really bad has happened.' Lockette said landing on Blooms open hand, while kiko jumped onto her shoulder.

'What happened?' Bloom said.

'It's Christina, she left the palace, we asked her where she was going but all she said was _anywhere but here, I hate liars, and I want my mommy! They can't tell me that my mother was an imposter!_' Lockette was out of breath and everyone in the room had froze.

'She must have found out.' Miriam said.

'The person inside the castle that was threatening to tell her the truth, I didn't know he or she would work so fast!' Erendor said

'Where was she heading Lockette?' Bloom asked her pixie, who was out of breath from flying around the castle trying to find her.

'She was heading to the stables,' she said and bloom gave her to Miriam and started running for the door, Sky and Daphne were following close behind.

'Dose she know how to ride horses?' Daphne asked sky.

'Yes, Lillian taught her when she was younger, she even has her own horse in the stables.' He said back to her.

'Well, Bloom I guess in that case the only way to catch her is to power up,' Daphne said and Bloom agreed

*_**Bloom believix **_*

***Daphne Enchantix*** **(A/N I decided to put Daphne a level down from Bloom on her magic)**

Bloom and Daphne flew as fast as they could, when they got outside, they didn't exactly know where the stables where, but that wasn't going to stop them, as Bloom was there once and flew in the direction she thought it was in.

It turned out her hunch was right, because it brought her to the stables, and just as they got there, a horse bolted from the stable door, a black horse with a few white patched on its body, and the rider was definitely Christina, Bloom flew ahead and caught up with the horse.

'Christina!' Bloom called and she was sure Christina heard her but she whipped the horse to go faster.

'Go away!' she shouted, but Bloom wasn't going to let that happen, so she flew over Christina grabbed the horse rains and pulled the horse until it came to a complete stop.

Christina jumped of the horse and started running away from Bloom.

Bloom powered down from her Believeix and started to run after her 'Christina, wait, please, listen to me!' Bloom called after her.

Christina was out of sight now, but Bloom kept running.

It took her a few minutes, but Bloom found Christina curled up at the bark of a tree crying hard.

Bloom walked up and sat down beside her. 'I want my mom.' She cried and Bloom put her arms around her and Christina let her.

'I think it is about time that you heard the story from me, and not from the person who told you, can I tell you?' Bloom asked and Christina nodded her head and Bloom began.

**XxX Continued in Chapter 12 XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 12!**_

_**A/N this is the second last chapter**_

Bloom wasn't sure how to start this, how did she get into the job of telling her? 'who told you?' Bloom asked the girl first.

Christina shook her head 'I can't tell you he said he might get it trouble if I did' she said.

'Christina you can't honestly think that I or Sky would let anything bad happen to you.' Bloom asked her.

Christina looked up at her and Bloom could see that redness in her eyes and wet tears rolling down her flawless face.

'But what if he does?' she asked.

'well if the odd chance that dose happen I don't thing Sky would give him any misery when he catches him, now can you please tell me who he was, I promise you nothing is going to happen to you.'

She took in a deep breath and looked down at the grass again 'Adam.' She said simply.

'Who is Adam?' Bloom asked searching her memory of any Adam, but she came up blank.

'He came to my room this morning, he sat me down and he told me that my father was dead, and then he told me some crazy lie about my parents not actually being my parents, and that Sky was my big brother and his mom and dad were my mom and dad, but I know that parts not true, I just wanted to go back to our house, even though I didn't know the way I just had to go back.' Christina started crying again and it broke Blooms heart, she found out her dad was dead…

But she didn't believe the part about Sky being her brother and Samara and Erendor being her parents, but that meant she had to tell him, but first she had to find out who is Adam.

'Christina, dose Adam work in the castle? can you describe him for me? Because I can't place?' Bloom asked her again.

'You do know him, you have met him, but you probably don't know his name, he is the doorman, you know, the one that Brandon hates?' the part about the one Brandon hates got Blooms memory working and she remembered the rude doorman who had welcomed her when she had arrived, Brandon told her that he had a bad feeling, wait until he heard that he was right about his suspicion.

'And did he say anything else?' Bloom asked and Christina shook her head and looked up at me.

'It was harmless, I mean he just told me about my dad, and the rest was just a joke right?' she asked.

Bloom just stared at the little girl heartbroken, how could she saw this to her? Why was this down to her? This was supposed to be done by Samara and Erendor, and is she had to do it, couldn't Sky at least be here with her to help her? When Bloom didn't answer Christina she got confused.

'It was a lie right?' she asked Bloom, And Bloom just couldn't find words. 'Oh My God, it is true, everything he said was true.' Christina stood up, but didn't start walking away or didn't run either, she just… stood there.

'Christina, they didn't tell you to protect you.' Bloom said, and she knew that was a stupid thing to say, but what else could she say?

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' Christina demanded staring down at Bloom.

'Sit down and I will explain everything to you, okay?' Bloom said and Christina did so, plonking down beside her again and kneeling against the back of the tree.

'Okay, start explaining, because if this is a joke I am not talking to any of you anymore.' She said, while Bloom was thinking where was the best place to start with this.

'Christina, first, everything that… Adam said was right. You are Samara and Erendor's daughter… and you are Sky's younger sister, you see when Liam and Lillian married years ago, they had trouble conceiving a child, so Lillian went to Erendor and Samara to ask for help, so Samara and Erendor had another child and when you were born, they gave you to Liam and Lillian.' Bloom decided to stop there to let her absorb what she had told her so far.

It took her a few minutes to speak 'So, the people who I thought were my parents were really my aunt and uncle, and the people who I thought were my aunt and uncle… and cousin were actually my parents and… brother.' She choked on the last word.

Bloom put her arms around her and they hugged, then Bloom noticed a figure approaching them.

It was Sky.

From the look on his face, Bloom guessed that he had heard what she said.

Christina pulled away from Bloom and looked around at Sky, when she saw him, she got up to her feet again, Bloom thought she was going to walk away from him, but she didn't… she ran to him.

He saw it coming, he opened his arms for the girl who flew into them and wrapped her little arms around his neck and began to cry.

Bloom got up and walked over to them, Sky was crying too 'You are a big meanie!' Christina said and Sky laughed a little. He then looked at Bloom.

'Who told her?' he asked her.

'Adam… the Doorman.' She said not knowing his last name so the doorman was the best he was going to get.

Sky laughed 'Not the doorman anymore.' Sky said and then looked at Christina 'I think we should go back to mom, she is really worried.' Sky said, and Christina looked unsure and looked at both of them.

'Ya.' She said 'I want to go see my mom.' she smiled at Sky who was going to put her down but she held onto him tighter 'Hey! Why don't you act like a good brother and carry your little sister.'

That made Bloom actually laugh out loud 'Guess I'm going to have to learn to share you.' She said and Sky smiled and took her hand as they walked.

'What about my horse?' Christina asked.

'Daphne has her, she's bringing her back to the stable now.'

When they got back, Samara and Erendor were both waiting at the front door for them.

'Oh thank god.' Samara said coming over to hug her son and daughter 'I was so worried.' She said looked at them both and then turning to Bloom and hugged her 'Thank you for going after here, sweet heart, and also I wish you and Sky all my blessing, he couldn't find anyone better than you my dear.' She whispered in her ear and Bloom smiled.

Christina jumped down from Sky's arms and went over to Samara, who looked down at her with a worried expression.

Christina didn't say anything, and just like she did with Sky, she ran over and hugged her.

Samara wasn't expecting that at all, but she wrapped her arms around her in return, she looked like she was near tears, 'We should go into the throne room, so we can talk in privacy.' She said holding the girls hand.

'Myself and Bloom will catch up with you, you all need some time together anyway.' Sky said grabbing Bloom hand in his and walking down the hallway.

'Where are we going?' Bloom asked, trying to keep up with him, she could see that he was angry about something.

'He is going to pay for what he did.' He said and then Bloom knew exactly who he was talking about… Adam.

We found him in his usual position, Bloom remembered him with a sort of uncomfortable frown, but when she laid eyes on him now, he had a smirk lines on his lips and he looked around triumphantly.

'Glad you look happy Adam, cause your fired.' Sky said walking up to him, Adam's twisted smile went dime when he saw Sky and Bloom approaching him.

'Why?' he asked in a cocky manner, and Bloom know that wasn't going to go down well with Sky at all.

'You think you can get away with messing with my family then you have another thing coming, now you get out of here now willingly or I will throw you out.' Sky said, as he moved up until he was in Adams face, they were both evenly matched; both the same height, and Adam looked like he had the same upper body strength as Sky.

'You're highness, I don't think that is the best idea, I mean, it would be a tragedy if somehow your little family secret was to get around the planet, oh what a scandal that would be.' Adam smirked.

'I wouldn't if I was you.' Sky threatened.

'And are you going to stop me, I don't know how you can do that without giving everyone a reason, so either way here, you lose, I'm sick of being the doorman, watching you every day walk past me with your perfect life, it's about time you had some problems in your life. So there is nothing you can do to get out of the.'

'Oh yes there is.' Bloom said stepping in front of Sky so she was facing Adam, he was a good bit taller then her but she put that aside, she just smiled at him and put her hand up in front of her 'you seem to forget that I am a fairy, one of the most powerful, they say, and obviously I would know a little memory loss spell,' he was about to move, but Bloom stopped him 'obliviad' she said and in a few quick seconds Adam stood there in a daze.

She took a few steps back and before he started blinking again, and his frown went back into place again 'You're highness, are you waiting for your ship?' he asked getting back into his old self.

Sky walked up to him again 'Actually Adam I wanted to talk to you, I have gotten some news and we are going to half to let you go.' Sky said and Adam looked confused 'I have gotten some anonymous messages about you being seen with drugs in your possession, is that true?'

Bloom was wondering was he making this up, because he had never told her about that, but Adam suddenly looked rotten guilty. 'Yes, sis.' He said simply and Sky turned to start walking away.

'Then I must ask you to leave this place now, I won't say anything about it, I wouldn't want people knowing what a drug addict, that's just the type of man I am Adam. Now go!' Sky said grabbing Blooms hand.

Bloom went willing and looked heard Adam call from behind 'Thank you, sir.' He said and Sky kept walking down the hallway, not turning around.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Bloom knew when he was angry he usually stayed quit, so she didn't say anything.

When they got to the crown room where Erendor and Samara took Christina, they opened the door to see all the three of them engulfed in a huge hug

'Are we interrupting?' Sky asked, and all three turned to looked at them.

'Not, at all son, actually were just talking about your idea.'

'Our idea?' Bloom asked a bit confused as her and sky walked across the room.

'Well, we all have come to the agreement that we don't want anyone outside the castle knowing about this' Samara said.

'Wait, what?' Sky asked.

'I don't want to the next scandal of Eraklyon; I have had enough of that in the last few months.' Christina said and turned to her parents. 'I don't want the planet to find out that I am the daughter of the former king and queen of Eraklyon, and also being the sister of the now king of Eraklyon.'

'so we think It would be a good idea Sky, if you would propose to Christina, your plan.' Erendor said motioning for Sky to move forward.

Bloom was clueless for a few seconds then remembered that sky's plan was to ask Christina is she wanted herself and sky to adopt her as their own.

Then sky moved forward and bloom walked with him, they both say beside Christina on the steps.

No one knew what to say for a minute and Christina looked a bit confused.

After a few anxious seconds, sky spoke 'what do you want to do then Christina, if you don't want people to know about this then what plan do you have, do you want to stay here?' he asked.

Christina looked up at him looking a bit upset 'Do you want me to go, I don't want to be intruding.' She said.

'How are you an intruding, you are part of this family, you are my sister, I wouldn't think of you that way.' He said hugging her with one arm, Bloom turned and saw that Erendor and Samara were silently leaving the room giving them some privacy.

'I don't know what to do in that case, I guess I will just go on as normal, the daughter with no parents.' She face smiled and sky gave bloom a looked, silently asking her to say something.

'Christina, myself and Sky have thought about something, but we want to ask you first if you like the idea.' Bloom asked.

Christina looked at the completely baffled, and then nodded and said simply 'and what is that?'

'we were going to ask you if you would like if myself and Bloom took you in as our own, then you would be able to stay here and we wouldn't have to worry about the authorities getting involved, and suspicion wouldn't arise about why you were here, do you like that idea, you don't have to agree.' He said and drew in a big breath.

Christina looked down at the ground and thought for a few long seconds, Bloom squeezed Sky's hand sportingly, until Christina looked up at them again and not her eyes were red and watery, and she silently nodded.

'I would really like that.' She simply said and jumped onto Sky's lap and wrapped one arm around each of their necks in a big hug.

For the remainder of the evening the laughed and talked around nothing really.

**XxX Continued in Chapter 13! XxX**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bloom's Lesson**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/n final Chapter**_

The Ball had finally arrived and Bloom was now getting nervous since at the Ball Sky was announcing their engagement and also the news that they were both adopting Christina as their daughter.

As Bloom sat on Christina's room helping the little girl into her favourite purple ball gown dress, Bloom reflected, on how much her life has changed since she has found out about magic, she got six of the best girlfriends she could ever wish for, she went from a loner in school on earth to being one of the most powerful fairy's in the universe, she found out about her birth parents and her big sister, she was a princess of Sparks, she was engaged to the love her life and not she was sitting across from the most beautiful child she had even set her eyes on and she was going to be hers.

'Do you like this one?' Christina asked her and Bloom as she twirled around the room looking like a little angel.

Bloom smiled at the little girl 'You look amazing sweetie, as usual.' She said and Christina came up to hug her.

A knock came to the door and Kimmy came in to the room, 'I'm sorry princess Bloom, but we have to do Christina's hair.' She said walking into the room with two other women behind her.

Bloom smiled and stood up 'That's okay, I have to go and get ready anyway,' she turned to Christina 'I'll see you later okay.' She only really had to put on her dress since her make-up and hair was put on previously, she smiled and walked out of the room to be met with Daphne.

'Bloom, I just got off the phone with Flora, Musa and Layla... Flora and Helia won't be able to come tonight, Musa said that Riven isn't coming but she is, and Layla is coming and Helia isn't, they didn't tell me why but they just told me to tell you, sorry.' Daphne said in a rush.

'Calm down Daphne, it's okay if they don't come, they already know about the engagement, I can't expect them to be at everything, they are aloud miss something's, its fine.' Bloom said.

'But what about Christina, they don't know about him.' Daphne said walking behind her down the hall.

'It only Flora that isn't coming, Layla and Musa are coming and that great…. And Stella and Tecna and Roxy, it's okay, I'll call Flora and Nabu tomorrow and tell them about it. It's okay; it's not like there missing the actual wedding.' Bloom said turning to her sister.

'What if they did miss the wedding?' Daphne playfully asked

'They wouldn't because I wouldn't let them.' Bloom smiled at her sister cunningly.

'What if I missed it?' Daphne asked gesturing to herself.

'I would be lost because I wouldn't be able to have my wedding without my big sister or my maid of honour.' Bloom smiled.

Daphne stopped in mid stride and stared at Bloom with confusion 'I'm you're maid of honour?' she asked.

'Off course you are, you're my sister.' Bloom smiled at her.

Daphne shook her hear 'No, sorry Bloom but I can't be your maid of honour.' She said.

Blooms smile faded 'Why?' she asked.

'I'm not being your maid of honour because I don't deserve it I haven't gotten to know you as well as the others, I know you must think that you should since I'm your sister, but Bloom you can't, Stella or Flora deserve it, or one of your other friends, ill understand, please ask one of them.' Daphne begged.

Bloom looked at her shocked, she didn't think her sister would reject the offer, but she did know where she was coming from, and she didn't know Daphne as well as she knew Stella or Flora or any of the other girls. 'Yes, I guess you're right, Stella would probably skin me alive if she thought I picked you over her.' Bloom laughed.

Daphne hugged Bloom and held her tight 'I'm so happy that you found happiness sweetie, I love you so much.' She said as she hugged Bloom.

'Thank you! Ok I really have to go and get ready, I'll see you there.' Bloom said walking, or more like running down the giant hallway toward her and Sky's room.

She opened the big door to see that Sky was standing next to the floor to ceiling mirror as he fixed the collar on his tux; Bloom thought he looked dashing and smiled brightly as she walked over to him.

'You look amazing,' Bloom said walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. 'Handsome as always.'

He turned around to face her 'Only when you're with me.' He said and kissed her slow and soft.

'Why aren't you dressed? We have to be ready in fifteen minutes.' He asked her between kisses.

She completely forgot about the ball for a second but then stop kissing and pushed him back a bit, 'Easy, do you realise how mad Kimmy will be if I ruined her hair and make-up.' She said walking across the room to get her Sky Blue gown, it was her favourite colour.

It only took her about five minutes to get into the gown, with Sky's help for putting the zip up.

They had to go early and met the guests as they arrived. Holding hands, they both left the room, first they had to go to the crown room to meet with sky's and Blooms parents.

They were all there, all six of them, Samara, Erendor, Oratel, Miriam, Christina and Daphne. All wearing there beautiful dresses; they all smiled at Bloom and Sky as they walking into the room.

'You guys look amazing' Daphne said smiling at the two of them.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Samara said nearly in tears walking across the room and looking at Sky. 'I remember you being so small I could carry you in one arm, and not look at you,' she stooped to control her voice 'You're a man that I can be proud of.' She said hugging him, he looked like he was getting emotional too.

Samara turned to Bloom and took both her hands in his 'Take care of my kids dear.' She said simply and Bloom smiled and nodded 'I promise' she said and then they hugged.

Erendor then stepped up 'well now that were all here, why do we go and meet out guest, Oratel, Miriam and Daphne you can join us or you could go to the ball room.' He said.

'Oh, not I think we will go to the ball room, I mean it's your ball, well just wait there, but thank you for offering.' Oratel said and then looked at Miriam and Daphne and directed them towards the door.

One hour later and Bloom was more or less bored to bits, none of her friends had turned up and sky was busy talking with other important men in the royal community, and bloom spend her night with Daphne and Christina, she wished she could be standing with Sky, but she knew that she would have felt out of place there.'

Bloom was walking the crowd with Daphne when Sky came up behind them and said 'Shall we make the announcement now?' he asked and Bloom smiled and nodded.

He walked up to the overhead balcony and got everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped in mid conversation and all turned their full attention to Sky.

Bloom looked around for one of her friend's, and then saw Roxy with Musa in the far corner, both looking at Sky, Bloom couldn't see the rest of her friends, but she guest they were somewhere.

'Thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you are having a good time and are enjoying yourself.' Sky said simply. 'And I suppose you are all a little curious about my announcement, well as it happens I have two to say.'

The room erupted in whispers, surely they must have had some idea about the announcement involving Bloom, but now there is the job of figuring out the second one.

'Bloom, relax.' Daphne said beside her 'You don't need to crush my hand.' Bloom looked down and realised that she was holding Daphne's hand pretty tight, she let go and then turned back to Sky.

'Well, I think I should put you out of your misery,' he paused for a second and looked at Bloom, who smiled back at him sportingly.

'Bloom, can you come up here please.' He said and Bloom turned to Daphne, she didn't know she had to go up, even though it was pretty obvious all along that she would have to be up there to announce their engagement.

'Daphne gave her a little push, and she walked up the stairs a little too fast, she looked out and saw that every eye in the room was placed on her, when she got to him, he held out a hand for her and she took it gratefully.

We both looked out upon everyone. 'A little under a year ago, I ask Bloom a life changing question, I asked her will she marry me.' The room grew more silent. 'And thankfully she said yes, so tonight, we would like to announce out engagement.' The room erupted in cheers, and Bloom felt as though a weight was lifted of her shoulders, sky turned to her and they shared a sweet kiss for everyone.

Bloom looked down to see Stella with her pixie Amore on her shoulder was not standing beside Daphne, Kiko and Lockette were each on one of Daphne's shoulder, Kiko was crying and Bloom had to laugh at her cute little bunny, Stella was cheering loudly, Bloom looked again to see her parents with Sky's parents and Christina near the middle of the room clapping.

'Well that's one over.' Sky joked and she smiled at him 'Ya, but the problem is will the accept that were going to be adopting before were even married?' she said. 'They will get over it.' He answered her.

When they died down, Sky started talking, 'A few months ago we were shocked to find out about the tragic death of my aunt, Lillian, and just a few weeks ago the death of her husband Liam, leaving their daughter behind, who is staying here for a few months ago, now that her parents are deceased she is permanently going to be staying in this castle.' He looked at Christina who was walking up beside Daphne as the bottom of the stairs.

'And my parents and I have decided that it would be best if she was adopted.' He turned to Bloom to speak.

She didn't know she had to speak and she didn't really know what to say, 'and after talking it over, Sky and I have both made the decision that we are going to adopt Christina, as our own.' She said.

The room stayed quite for a few seconds before cheering started, Christina ran up the stairs to them, arms extended, Bloom caught her in her arms, and lifted her up for everyone to see.

Bloom didn't think she had ever been so happy in her whole life, she was looking towards her future, with a child and a husband and a loving family and friends.

Bloom looked down at Stella, who was smiling ear to ear and clapping at her best friends, Sky led them back down the stairs, and when they got to the bottom they were surrounded with people asking questions and congratulating them on their engagement and adoption.

The rest of the night went by in a rush and Bloom felt as if she was floating.

When the party was over, Bloom and Sky went to their room after wishing everyone a warm hearted goodbye and putting Christina to bed.

'Well, I'm glad that's over; I don't have to keep it a secret anymore.' Sky said as he took of his jacket.

'Ya, I'm glad to.' Bloom said walking into the bathroom to get make-up whipped, when she came out, she was caught in Sky arms.

'Hey, since we were supposed to keep it a secret don't you think now that the cats out of the bag that you should wear the engagement ring?' he asked her.

Her smiled grew even more 'Ya,' she said half running across the room to her jewellery box, she pulled the gold engagement ring and was about to slip it on her finger when sky took the ring from her and put it on for her.

They both looked at it admiringly.

'I can't wait until I can call you my wife.' He whispered into her ear and she smiled at the thought and turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

'And I can't wait until I can call you my husband.' She murmured between kisses.

'I can't believe legally, were going to have a child together.' She joked with him and he pulled back and looked at.

'I am happy but the only down part to that is that she doesn't have anything from you, she just has Eraklyon Blood, now sparks.' He said and she placed a hand on each side of his face.

'Well, that's just Christina, I want more kids, and I'm sure you do to, and they will be ours to.' Bloom smiled.

'I can't wait.' He said simply

'Who says we have to wait?' Bloom asked seductively 'Let's start now.' She said and he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bed.

Bloom knew she couldn't be any happier than she had been on this very day.

_**Thanks for reading…. Don't miss the second story in the Drama legacy series, the next story focuses on Flora and Helia**_

_**XxX Dont forget to Review XxX**_


End file.
